Reflection
by DreamswithJoy
Summary: She had finally met him, but not like she expected. He was dead, yet talking to her in a dream. How? Because they are reflections.


*Me no own SHIT except the plotty. which is random and kinda sucks xD but I hope you like it!*

* * *

Merleawe knew she was dreaming when she saw the house. It was nowhere near the castle where she worked. But, the place was familiar. She had visited it once before as a child. Blue eyes looked downwards, remembering how she figured out the ironic, sad little truth behind Sylthfarn, the previous master wizard's death.

"Anyone there?" she decided to ask the question, just to see what kind of dream she would have. Hers were always odd, strange, peculiar little dreams. And Mel always remembered every detail. Useful, yet scary, she would always say.

"Oi~ Over here!" an unknown voice called, she had never heard it, yet it seemed familiar. Like it was a part of her.

"Who is it?" the young woman asked, but no one was there. Some would call this scary. Mel called it strange.

"Aw…You don't recognize your predesesor? I feel so hurt! But, you never met me or anything so…I guess I understand."

Mel just looked skeptical. A whacked up dream? No, not even close. This was something else, something she couldn't figure out. Over the years, the woman hated not knowing things. Ignorance got her into some terrible situations.

"Sylthfarn? …how come you're in my dreams? Because according to what I know, people can talk to another person through dreams. But I've never heard of a dead person doing that."

"Maybe I'm the first Merleawe." He laughed.

"Okay then….." Mel was amused and excited at the same time. Before she realized he was dead, she had always wanted to meet him. They really were similar, "another feat. Even in death, you really do amaze me."

"Mel…do you mind if I call you that? You credit me too much. You have done a much better job than I ever could have done." He patted her head.

"God…I feel like such a kid now. But, may I ask you a question or two?"

"Go ahead and fire away."

"How did you get here?"

"Would you like to know how I could do it or how I did do it?"

"Both would be nice Sylthfarn."

"Well, I did it by casting a spell. I can't teach you because I'm dead. Also, I can do this because I'm your reflection."

"Eh?" Mel was wondering if she heard right.

"Yes you heard exactly right. We are reflections of each other."

"How?"

"Simple. A few years before I died, I figured out that all human beings have reflections. Other selves. Opposite gender, similar looks and personality."

"…and?"

"Reflections are never supposed to meet alive. They can meet when one or both are dead, but never otherwise. I knew I was going to die soon, so before I left this world for good, I wanted to talk to you."

Mel smiled, "Thank you for telling me and for talking to me. For visiting me, I feel honored."

"You don't have to be. I feel happy for meeting you for the first time." He smiled back.

They were talking for a while, figuring out as much as they could about their reflections. It was fun, but they both knew their time was running out.

"Sylth…can I ask you why you didn't dodge that carriage?"

"Because even if I avoided it, I would have still died that very day. I actually like the feel of a death by carriage. Ironically ridiculous, sort of like me!" he laughed. Mel just looked at him and laughed along.

"But you COULD have chosen something more epic! Anyway…."

"Yes?"

"Can you give me a memory that we met and spoke? Something that will make me remember? Because I don't want to forget this. If I do, it would disappoint so many."

He just smiled, "What a silly question! Of course I will!" he handed me his cloak.

"Are you _sure? _That's really precious to you!"

"No, it's fine. You deserve more." As he faded away, Sylthfarn laughed one last time, "Sayanora, Merleawe."

When her reflection had disappeared, she smiled, with a few tears running down her cheeks. Her silver hair was blowing in the wind her dream had created.

"Thank you…Sylth."

* * *

The next day when Mel got up, everyone asked if she was okay. The woman didn't understand why.

Fern finally decided to tell her.

"Mel, you've been crying ever since before you woke up."

She smiled, "Just tears of joy Fern, no worries. I'm alright."

Mel had stopped crying, and her tears were replaced with a large grin.

She whispered a few words, so quietly, she could barely hear her own self.

"Thanks again Sylth!"

* * *

*..D: I feel disappointed. But not enough for me NOT to post this! Hope you liked people!*


End file.
